The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image using developer.
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a developer storage portion is used, wherein the developer storage portion stores developer such as toner and is attached to the image forming apparatus in a detachable manner. The image forming apparatus execute an image forming process of forming an image on a sheet by using the developer supplied from the developer storage portion. This type of image forming apparatus may be provided with a cover that is opened and closed when the developer storage portion is attached or detached.